One day
by Anchy1997
Summary: Inspired by the movie One Day (2011). Basically Jesse and Beca's relationship on the 25th May of every year since the second ICCAs. Rating just in case. R & R
1. Chapter 1

25th May 2013

It is our one year anniversary and we are at the ICCAs. I'm holding the trophy in front of us and the girls are jumping happily. My eyes scan the crowd and I find Chloe and Aubrey in the second row. They smile and Chloe raises her hands and holds up a heart. I look over to Jesse who's merely two meters away holding the second-place trophy. He catches me and winks, putting his fist up in the air for me. Looking back I spot my dad and Sheila in the audience and I'm glad. Over the year Jesse helped me get closer to them and I realised most of the reasons my dad left us for. I still don't completely approve of what he did to me but in his situation I probably would have done the same. I just wouldn't leave my daughter behind. I'm even in good terms with Sheila, sometimes even talking to her about my problems. She isn't all that bad. They met Jesse last year after the ICCAs and my dad keeps on telling me how he's glad I have Jesse and that he's such a good influence on me. I'm going to have to agree on that one, he makes me better. We get off the stage and my hand finds Jesse's.

''I want you to meet someone, Bec. I met your parents and I want you to meet my family.'' Usually that would scare me but coming from Jesse, I agree to it. After all, how could he be this nice if his parents aren't? He pulls me towards the end of the auditorium and stops in front of a couple. The woman is about 5'7'' with long black hair and big smile. Her eyes resemble Jesse's warm brown orbs and I figure she's his mother. The man, who's around 6'1'', makes me feel like a dwarf. His hair the same colour as Jesse's, their faces the same shape. The man looks like an older Jesse except for his eyes. His eyes are blue-grey colour, like the colour of my eyes.

''Mom, dad, this is Beca. Bec, these are my parents, Julia and John.'' Julia takes out her hand and smiles at me genuinely.

''Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Swanson. Jesse has told me a lot about you.'' I say politely. After all I really want them to like me.

''Please, it's Julia and John. So you're the famous Beca. I must say you have a wonderful voice.'' John smiles at me with the Jesse smile and can't help but glance at the man with his arm around me.

'' Thank you. Yeah, I'm the one guilty for sad Jesse on the last Spring Break.'' I smile and suddenly I can't feel Jesse's arm around me. I turn around and see a girl with her hands around Jesse's neck and Jesse is giving her piggy-back ride. A guy taps me on the shoulder and I turn around. The guy is around 5'11' with short black hair and blue-grey eyes.

''I'm Anthony, but you can call me Tony. I'm Jesse's big brother. Don't worry about her that's-''

''Tony, I can speak on my own. I'm Anna. Jesse's sister.'' She puts out her hand and smiles. Her long black hair and brown eyes resemble her mother's, she looks like small Julia. She's around 16 and about 5'8''. I feel someone wrap their arms around me and pull me closer.

''Come on, guys, give her a break. Now that you've met Tony and Anna, I say we go. I don't want to upset Fat Amy and Stacie.'' He says, kissing my hair and pulling me with him.

''It was nice meeting you.'' I say and Jesse waves towards his family.

''You too, Beca. I hope we see you during the summer break.'' Julia responds and I nod, smiling. As soon as we're out of the centre, Jesse turns towards me and says

''Yeah I was thinking about you coming with me during the summer break. What do you say?''

''I say 'I need something in return.''' I say, winking, my lips millimetres away from his.

''Like?'' he says and kisses my lips. I smile before replying

''That.'' he turns around and walks towards the Treble bus and I yell after him ''And something else. Tonight.'' I wink and enter Bella's bus and tell Amy to drive. This is going to be fun night.


	2. Chapter 2

25th May 2014

It's our third ICCAs and our third consecutive win. Jesse smiles as he leads me out of the Bella bus and takes me away from the girls. We are in front of our hotel in New York, the party is already starting but Jesse leads me in the opposite direction. We reach the park opposite our hotel and we sit on a bench next to a small lake. He takes out his iPod and Hey Ho stars. The music breaks the silence and he pulls me up on my feet. We dance slowly and he turns me around. I smile and he holds me in his arms. He brings my face closer to his and kisses my forehead.

''Bec, I need to ask you something.'' He steps back and I see he's reaching for something in his pocket. ''Beca, ever since I first saw you in front of that taxi I was hooked. We've been though so much together and I know I never want to go through anything in life alone again. I want you to be right there next to me through life. I know we're only 21 but this doesn't have to be now. I just want to know you'll be with me. So, Rebecca Allie Mitchell, will you be my Claire?'' he kneels down before saying the last part and can't help but think how much of a nerd he is. I mean Claire. Seriously? Three years ago I would have ran away without turning back but now no matter how much I want to run I can't. This nerd got me and he has a hold on my heart. I try to think about it but I can't think of a reason to say no, because being with Jesse for the rest of my life doesn't seem wrong like it would seem if it was someone else. In fact it seems wonderful. So I pull him up and hug him.

''Only if you'll be my John.'' I whisper in his ear before kissing his cheek. He pulls the princess cut ring out of the box and puts it on my finger with a grin.

''I love you so damn much, Beca, you don't know how happy you make me.'' He says before capturing my lips in his. My hands find their way behind his neck and my fingers fidget with his hair. He puts his arms around my waist and lifts me off the ground. He twirls around a couple of times and I laugh in his neck. He puts me down and kisses my nose

''You are so beautiful.'' he says as he kisses my neck. I moan and pull him closer to me. He pulls away, takes me in his arms and lays me down on the grass and kisses me. I put my head on his chest and we lay in silence for a while. I draw meaningless patters on his chest admiring my ring.

''We should probably go back to the hotel and celebrate.'' I say, not really wanting to go, but we have to.

''Celebrate? How exactly?'' he says seductively, tracing his hand up and down my arm.

''Well first we celebrate Bella's victory at the party, then we tell them about the engagement and afterwards we can go and celebrate in our own way.'' I reply just as seductively and he gets up on his feet right away. We walk towards the hotel and as soon as we enter we are greeted by Fat Amy

''Oh look who decided to show up after some dingo action!'' she yells across the room and my face turns red.

''Guys, we have something to say.'' Jesse starts but they interrupt him

''Did something happen and we ended up first?'', ''Did you do something stupid?'', ''Is Beca pregnant?'' are just some of the questions

''What? No! No! It's just-'' I stop and look over to Jesse, he smiles and takes over

''We're engaged!'' He exclaims and I smile. Girls immediately hug me and congratulate us, guys doing the same with Jesse. Our party continues until Jesse takes my hand and pulls me towards the elevator and presses our floor. Tonight I'm spending my night with my fiancé.


	3. Chapter 3

25th May 2015

I was sick for the last couple of days and Jesse was very worried. He was by my side all the time and he wanted me to stay in the bed and he said he wouldn't perform either. It took me two hours to persuade him to let me perform. I got out of the room with an excuse of going to Chloe's. Chloe and Aubrey got rooms in the same hotel to support us so I did what I had to. I raced to the pharmacy grabbed the box and went to Chloe's. I knocked twice before she opened. She opened her mouth to speak but then she saw the package in my hand and let me without saying a word.

''Are you sure?'' was the only thing she said. I shook my head and pointed towards the bathroom.

''Go for it.'' I walked slowly and closed the door behind me.

5 MINUTES LATER

''Do you want me to check?'' She asked me. No matter how crazy Chloe is she is a very good friend. She was with me these couple of minutes and tried to encourage me everything will be okay. No one can know how Jesse will react if this is happening. I shake my head and get up to go to the bathroom. I take the stick in my hands and see a little pink plus sign. This is actually happening. I'm going to a mom. Jesse's reaction is what worries me. I leave the bathroom and Chloe hugs me.

''What is it? Are you okay?'' she says softly

''Positive. I..I don't know, Chloe. I'm scared. Jesse..''

''Will be ecstatic about it. Trust me. That guy absolutely adores you. He would kill for you, trust me he'll love it. You're already engaged, a baby is just another step. If you need us, we're here. You have ten girls you can count on no matter what.'' she says and pulls me in for a hug one more time.

''Don't tell anyone. We'll tell them tonight.''

''Sure.'' I hug her and leave the room. It's probably better to tell Jesse after the competition so I shake off the thoughts and go back to the room.

AFTER THE COMPETITION

The girls sing on the bus but all I can think about is Jesse. As soon as the bus stops, I race out to find him. I see him getting off the Treble's bus and I reach for his hand pulling him with me. I take him to our park and we sit on the same bench. He pulls me on his lap and kisses me tenderly.

''Jess, I have to tell you something.'' he holds me tighter and realises I'm scared. I see the worry on his face before taking a deep breath and continuing. ''I..I'm pregnant.'' I whisper. I try to read his face but all I see is shock. He's not sad, he's not happy, not even angry. Just shocked. ''Please don't leave me.'' I whisper barely audible. Suddenly I can tell he's hurt.

''Leave you? Why would I ever do that? What made you think of that? I would never ever even think of leaving you. I hate to break it to you but you are stuck with me.'' he takes my hand and brings it closer so I can see it. ''See this. What did I say when I gave it to you? I want to know you'll?''

''Be with me.'' I whisper

''Exactly. And no matter how much you run or how much you want to be alone, I'll always be there. I'll be there and this baby will be with us. Okay? I wouldn't have asked you to be my Claire if I didn't mean it. We're graduating next month and then we'll move to L.A. and start our family there. We're going to be just fine. You, me and the baby. Our own little family. Don't ever think I'll leave you. I won't leave even if you want me to, you know?'' I nod slightly and he kisses my forehead. ''Now with that said, I'm going to be a dad!'' he yells and kisses me passionately. As we break the kiss he lays me down on the bench and moves my shirt up a bit. He kisses my stomach tenderly and whispers a small 'Hey baby, it's your dad.' I smile at the sight and he takes my hand, bringing it up to his lips.

''You two are my everything.'' he pulls me up and hugs me. We stand up and start walking towards the hotel.

''We should tell them.'' his arm is wrapped around my shoulders and my arm is tight around his waist.

''Yeah, we should. But not now, I'm thinking tomorrow. Now I'm thinking about something else with my fiancée.'' he says as he leads me away from the party. ''I think a moviecation is in order.''

''Yeah, let's not forget to teach our unborn child how to be a nerd.'' I smile and he pulls me in the elevator.

''The kid already has a dad who's a nerd. Of course they have to know good movies.'' he kisses me and pulls me closer to him. It's not going to be easy with two nerds around.


	4. Chapter 4

25th May 2016

This wasn't working any more. My dad helped us move to L.A. after graduation but we didn't think it was going to be this hard making our dreams come true. I wasn't working since it barely passed five months since Allison's birth and Jesse was working in a record company as an assistant. We wouldn't have stayed long if it weren't for my dad who wanted to see me succeed in my dream job. He sends us money every once in a while and I'm really grateful but I really want to succeed on my own. That's why yesterday, I went to a music producer I met in Barden and gave him one of my mixes. He already knows my music and did promise to help me but I was sceptical about it. Nothing seemed to work out for us. That's when we started fighting.

''Bec, this isn't working out. I just need to give up on my dream because I'm a failure. I've been working in a record company for almost a year and that's the closest I've come to music. Maybe we should just leave.'' he says, half angry, half sad.

''Don't say that. We're going to make it. It can always be better.'' I tell him. This was definitely hard on Jesse, being so close to your dream job, to music but not being able to do what you want. I kept encouraging him to send resumes around but honestly even I was starting to think he was right.

''I doesn't always have to be better. Not always! It's best if we leave and give up on everything!'' he yells and passes though the door, going to work. I run after him and wrap my arms around his torso. I feel him relax and I kiss his neck.

''We'll be just fine because it's us. Claire and Bender. The aca-couple. It will work out, you'll see. Just stay with me. We'll go through life together and we'll make it our life.'' I whisper in his ear before kissing his hair. He turns around and wraps his arms around me. He holds me tight and I rest my head on his chest.

''You are the best fiancée, the best mom and the best friend in the whole world. Allie and I are lucky to have you.'' he says before capturing my lips in his. Breaking the kiss I rest my forehead on his and smile at him. I kiss his forehead and go back in the house.

''Love you! Kiss the princess for me.'' he says over his shoulder with a smile.

''It's going to be ok, Jess.'' I whisper as I close the door and walk towards Allie.

5 HOURS LATER

I manage to get Allie to sleep so I lay down on our couch, my laptop on my thighs. My eyes find my mixing equipment and I sit on the chair. I reach for my headphones when suddenly the phone rings. I get up and press it on my ear before it wakes Allie up.

''Hello?'' I answer quietly.

''This is Spencer Marths, may I speak to Jesse Swanson?'' the man on the other side says.

''Jesse is not home, but this is his fiancée. Can I help you?'' I don't know whether I should put my hopes up or be scared of another rejection.

''Actually you can, I got my hands on Mr Swanson's resume and samples and I would like it if he would work as our assistant producer on the new movie. That is if he's available.'' wide grin appears on my face. He made it. He got his dream.

''Of course. He would love it. Thank you. When can he start?'' I say happily. I can't believe it. Jesse is going to be so happy about it.

''Monday at 8 a.m. Give my regards to Mr Swanson and tell him we are happy to have him on our team.'' He says goodbye before hanging up. I'm so happy I could scream, of course if Allie wasn't sleeping. My nerd finally got his chance and I can't wait to tell him.

4 HOURS LATER

I'm playing with Allie when I hear the door click. Jesse walks in with a tired expression on his face.

''How was work?'' I ask, trying to put on a serious face. Jesse walks over to the couch and lets himself fall on it.

''That bad, huh?'' he nods his head slightly and turns to face me. I take Allie and sit beside him, placing Allie on his stomach. He tickles her and she smiles at him, causing him to smile too. I lean forward and put my lips next to his ear

''I need to tell you something, Jesse. It's serious.'' I whisper, trying to pull a serious face. He immediately sits up, holding Allie in his lap.

''What's wrong? Is everything ok?'' he says, trying to figure out my face. I smile at him and take Allie from his lap.

''You might want to give her to me before I tell you.'' he still doesn't get that I'm playing with him.

''What? Why? Is it that bad?'' he says, worry in his voice apparent.

''Spencer Marths called today. They want you start working on a new movie as assistant producer on Monday.'' I wait until he gets it and when he finally does he jumps up and hugs me, taking Allie from me and twirling around with her. I laugh at the two most important people in my life and Jesse comes and pulls me up in a hug. Our lips touch and I mumble a soft 'Told you.' in between.

THAT NIGHT

As soon as Allison is asleep Jesse takes my hand and leads me towards the living room. When we came to L.A. I was four months pregnant and we wanted Allie to grow up in a nice, big home, so everything we had in savings and with not that small amount of money from our parents we bought a house. It wasn't big but it had three bedrooms and was quite roomy. He wraps his arms around my waist and mine lock around his neck. He starts dancing without background music but I don't mind. These are the small things I cherish. When he dances with me, kisses my hand or just holds me longer than usual. I kiss his lips tenderly and he pulls me with him on the couch, kissing my neck. I love this man so much.

''I'm glad you were right.'' he says softly against my neck.

''I'm glad too, Jess. You're going to be an amazing producer and you're going to write beautiful scores.'' I say kissing his cheek.

''As long as I have my two girls around I'll never run out of inspiration.'' I put my head on his chest and slowly fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
